five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Chef Pee Pee's
Five Nights at Chef Pee Pee's is an indie, point and click horror game created by CuldeeFell13 "Cardgrain". It was based on the horror story by Rh390110478 where Chef Pee Pee a character from the famous SuperMarioLogan channel goes crazy and kills people turning them into food for the customers making him rich. However, no one knows that he uses human meat for food. That is up to you, "Bowser Junior", to hack the files and spread the truth around Florida! But be warned, you are not alone! The Story can be read here! FYI! Also be warned. Both the story and game will contain Strong Language and Blood and Gore. Please read at your own risk! Enjoy! Gameplay You start out in a security office. You play as Bowser Junior and you need to survive until 6AM to make sure that the animatronics don't get to you. There are at least 4 closeable doors. 2 of them are vents and you can only close 1 vent at a time. Like most FNaF fan games, the doors run on battery, so use the door wisley! There are also sealable vents that don't waste power, but you can only close 1 at a time. There are 2 vents. There is also a hacking minigame after each night. In the minigame, you will be hacking the files but Brooklyn Guy will go after you. His mechanics are explained below! Animatronics Cutscenes There is one cutscene that happpens after everynight Night 1 Meanwhile, in the backstage. Chef Pee Pee throws Robot Joseph into the backstage. Chef Pee Pee: Ugh! I can't believe Joseph has been badly damaged. It probably must have something to do with those brats. Auggh! When I get my hands on them, I'm going to make the special Vein Salsa. Yeah. Anyways I'll deal with those brats later. Right now it's 12am and I have to get some sleep for tomorrow. I'll just activate the animatronics to make sure no one breaks in. You know what, I think i'll activate Joseph. He may be broken but he can still work a little fine! Hold on let me check my files to read some stuff before I leave for the night. What!? It says that some of the files have been spread worldwide around Florida. Ugh! It must have been that brat! Ooooh! When I get my hands on him. Hold on! I think I still have Brooklyn Guy's head in the kitchen. Maybe I can make another animatronic to watch my computer with Brooklyn Guy's brain connected. Ho ho ho! Delightfully Devilish Pee Pee! Hold on let me start now. Chef Pee Pee runs out of the backstage. The screen goes to static. The animatronic Chef Pee Pee jumpscares the player. The cutscene ends Night 2 Chef Pee Pee constructs an animatronic with no head. Chef Pee Pee: Almost done! I just need to put the head here and attach it to the brain. And Done! Brooklyn Bot! Activate! Brooklyn Bot activates. Brooklyn Bot: Agghhh. Wha- what happened. Wha- What happened to my sexy brooklyn accent. It's all disoriented. Brooklyn Bot then sees Chef Pee Pee Brooklyn Bot: You.... You!! You killed me by making me fall off a balcony! Why would you do this! I will kill you! Brooklyn Bot lunges at Chef Pee Pee, Chef Pee Pee then pulls out a machine and presses a button. Brooklyn Bot then gets shocked. Brooklyn Bot: OWWWW!!! Agghh the pain! Ow it hurts! Why can't the pain stop! Owwww! Chef Pee Pee: I've connected a shocking device to you to make sure you don't cause trouble! Brooklyn Bot: Aggghhh the pain. This sucks more than my ex-wife! Agghhh it hurts! Chef Pee Pee: Now Brooklyn Bot! I need you to protect my computer, to make sure no one trys to hack in it! Otherwise you get the shock. Brooklyn Bot: Alright! I'll do your bidding. Just please, no more shocking. It hurts! Chef Pee Pee: Good! Now go into my office and guard the computer! Brooklyn Bot: Every night? Chef Pee Pee: Every night! The screen then goes to static. Cody then jumpscares the player. The cutscene ends. Night 3 Chef Pee Pee enters the kitchen covered in blood and holding Black Yoshi's head. He also has a backpack full of body parts. Chef Pee Pee: Wew. Got me another kill! Ugh that idiot thought he could just steal my car to get some KFC. Well I put a stop to that! Hehehe. Chef Pee Pee then puts the head in the head container. Chef Pee Pee: Alright that's another head. Wow that's a lot. Now i'll just take his body parts out of the backpack. But before I do that I should check on Brooklyn Bot! Chef Pee Pee enters his office where Brooklyn Bot is standing behind the boxses of the office. Chef Pee Pee checks the files. Chef Pee Pee: What!? More files have been hacked. ERRRGGGH. BROOKLYN BOT. Brooklyn Bot comes out of hiding Brooklyn Bot: Y-yes boss? Chef Pee Pee: Can you explain why more of my files are hacked. Brooklyn Bot: I'm sorry boss. There was this turtle kid that hacked the files. I tried to stop him, but he played my mixtape and that made me want to spare him. Chef Pee Pee: I can't believe you failed to kill him! Why you little- Wait! Did you say Turtle Kid? Did he have a bib on? Brooklyn Bot: Uh.. Yes boss. Chef Pee Pee: Oh my god! JUNIOR!!! I knew he was gonna betray me! I'm gonna find him! And kill him! And turn him into turtle soup just like his friend Joseph! Brooklyn Bot. Yes but boss? Chef Pee Pee: What is it n@#$a?! Brooklyn Bot: I meant to ask you this but, Why!? Why are you killing all of them!? Chef Pee Pee: *laughs evily* Because Brooklyn Bot, I'm making cash! I'm becoming rich! And no one! I mean no one! Will find out the truth. No one will! Brooklyn Bot: Your killing them just for money! You are sick! You won't get away with this. Chef Pee Pee: I already have! Chef Pee Pee shocks Brooklyn Bot Brooklyn Bot: Aggghh the pain! I just wan't to kill myself! WHHHHYYYYYY!!!!???? Chef Pee Pee: Now get back to work! Now I know what Bowser feels when he bosses me! Hmmm. You know what? Maybe i'll kill Bowser next. You stay right where you are Brooklyn Bot. I'm going to get Bowser! Chef Pee Pee leaves the building leaving Brooklyn Bot to suffer! Brooklyn Bot: Why did this have to happen?! I can't cry, I can't cough, I can't die! I just want to die! The screen then goes to static. Mario then jumpscares the player. The cutscene ends. Night 4 Chef Pee Pee is in the kitchen chopping up Bowser's body parts when he hears a knock on the door. Chef Pee Pee: Who could that be?! Chef Pee Pee opens the door to see a dark black twisted version of Jeffy. Chef Pee Pee: What the hell!? Why do you look so... twisted!? ???: Hello Chef Pee Pee. I thought i'd never see you. Chef Pee Pee: Who are you!? ???: Oh i'm sorry. It was rude for me to not introduce myself. My name is Jeffygeist. I came from a dimension where everything was dark. Death and hatred everywhere! Chef Pee Pee: Why are you here? Are you gonna kill me!? Jeffygeist: Oh no. You see I was kicked from the dark dimension because the others thought I was not deadly enough. So they kicked me out! I came here because I heard you kill people. I was wondering if I could help. You know, go to people's houses and kill them and bring their corpses here! Chef Pee Pee: Seems legit! How much do I pay you! Jeffygeist: Oh I don't need money. At least not where I was born! I'll help you for free! Chef Pee Pee: Nice! So when do we star- But before Chef Pee Pee could finish his sentence, Jeffygeist had disapeered. Chef Pee Pee: Wait what? 5 Minutes later, Chef Pee Pee was looking at the files when there was another knock at the door. Chef Pee Pee: Hello? Wait it's you again! Jeffygeist: Your damn right its me. And I brought a kill! Jeffygiest then gives Chef Pee Pee Cody's head. Chef Pee Pee: Nice! Your hired! The screen then goes to static. Joseph then jumpscares the player! The cutscene ends. Night 5 (Noncanon ending) Chef Pee Pee is chopping up Cody's parts when he hears banging on the door. Chef Pee Pee: Who is knocking on the door? And why are they knocking so loud!? The SWAT team is heard from the door. FBI: FBI Open up! Chef Pee Pee: Oh no! The FBI! I got to run! The SWAT team then break down the door. Chef Pee Pee: *screams* I got to run! AGGHHH! SWAT: Get back here! The swat chase after Chef Pee Pee. The swat see Chef Pee Pee down the hall. SWAT: Freeze Pee Pee! You've been exposed! Put your hands in the air now! Chef Pee Pee doesn't put his hands in the air. SWAT: This is your last warning! Put your hands in the air now! Chef Pee Pee still doesn't do it. SWAT: Fire! They shoot Chef Pee Pee rapidly killing him. But when they get closer, they realize they killed the animatronic Chef Pee Pee. SWAT: Damn it its a robot! Junior then breaks in! Junior: Well hurry up and find him. He killed my friends! SWAT: Don't worry kid. We will! Mean while Chef Pee Pee is in the office. Chef Pee Pee: Gotta escape! How do I escape! The window that's perfect! Chef Pee Pee quickly jumps out the window and runs away! The SWAT team then look around till they see an open window in the office SWAT: He must have escaped! We will send forces after him later on. The screen then goes to static. Animatronic Junior jumpscares the player. Cutscene ends Night 5 (Canon ending) Chef Pee Pee is chopping up Cody's parts when he hears banging on the door. Chef Pee Pee: Who is knocking on the door? And why are they knocking so loud!? The SWAT team is heard from the door. FBI: FBI Open up! Chef Pee Pee: Oh no! The FBI! I got to run! The SWAT team then break down the door. Chef Pee Pee: *screams* I got to run! AGGHHH! SWAT: Get back here! The swat chase after Chef Pee Pee. The swat see Chef Pee Pee down the hall. SWAT: Freeze Pee Pee! You've been exposed! Put your hands in the air now! Chef Pee Pee doesn't put his hands in the air. SWAT: This is your last warning! Put your hands in the air now! Chef Pee Pee still doesn't do it. SWAT: Fire! They shoot Chef Pee Pee rapidly killing him. But when they get closer, they realize they killed the animatronic Chef Pee Pee. SWAT: Damn it its a robot! Junior then breaks in! Junior: Well hurry up and find him. He killed my friends! SWAT: Don't worry kid. We will! Mean while Chef Pee Pee is in the office. Chef Pee Pee: Gotta escape! How do I escape! The window that's perfect! Chef Pee Pee tries to open the window, but it's locked. Chef Pee Pee: Damn it! A swat member then runs down the left hall. Chef Pee Pee closes the left door. Chef Pee Pee: I might as well stay here till they leave. The power then goes out Chef Pee Pee: DAMN IT! The SWAT team then chases after Chef Pee Pee and shoot him, but he is too quick for the bullets. Chef Pee Pee then gets cornered. SWAT: Alright Chef Pee Pee, we have you surrounded! Put your hands in the air or we will shoot! Chef Pee Pee is scared then he grabs his knife and grabs Junior Chef Pee Pee: Don't get any closer or I will kill him. Junior: No please don't kill me! Chef Pee Pee: Quiet brat! SWAT: Chef Pee Pee, please don't hurt the child! Just come with us. We'll be nice and you can just turn yourself in. Chef Pee Pee: You all don't understand. If I get all the money I need, i'll get away from all of you and I will be rich. Then i'll let you go. SWAT: Chef Pee Pee, you killed so many people. Please, don't hurt the kid and come with us! Junior: Chef Pee Pee! Please let me go! Chef Pee Pee: Shut up! You know what? I had it with you! Time to say goodbye! Chef Pee Pee slits Junior's throat. Junior falls down dead. SWAT: Oh my god! FIRE! The SWAT team rapidly shoot at Chef Pee Pee killing him. Chef Pee Pee: I'm Freeeeeeee *dies* Once Chef Pee Pee dies, Jeffygeist and Brooklyn Bot are looking around the corner. They see he died. Jeffygeist: That's a pity. I was starting to like the guy. Brooklyn Bot: Oh my god! He's dead!?! Yes! No more shocks! I'm free!!!! Jeffygeist: Oh I don't think so! Jeffygeist pushes Brooklyn Bot out of the window killing him. Jeffygeist: Now that Chef Pee Pee is gone, i'll continue his killing spree for him. But this time! It will be something more different. But first, I need to find Jeffy and Mario. Then my plan will begin! The screen then goes to static. Jeffygeist then jumpscares the player! It then shows the words on screen! "Five Nights at Jeffy's" Coming soon to a fanon wiki near you! The cutscene ends Extras Star System In Five Nights at Chef Pee Pee's there is a star system. If you get 5 stars you can be able to unlock Custom Night. There is also an extra star that can be unlockable The ways to unlock the stars are like this. * Beating all Five Nights! * Beating Night 6 * Unlocking Canon ending for Night 5 * Finding the credits secret * Completing "The Eaten Ones" DLC Night Credits secret! When you complete all 5 nights, you unlock credits. "Five Nights at Chef Pee Pee's" "Created by CuldeeFell13" "Based on the tale by Rh390110478" "Artwork and Mechanics and more! by Culdeefell13" "Based off of the tales by Logan Thirtyacre for SuperMarioLogan!" "And thank you for playing!" CARDGRAIN STUDIOS! However, if you click on CARDGRAIN STUDIOS, you get a secret cutscene. All the cutscene is, is just an animatronic Jeffy seen alone in a secret room in Chef Pee Pee's Family Diner. He's sitting there all deactivated, then he looks at the player. The screen goes dark, in the background Jeffy says the words, "What doing?!" The cutscene ends How to unlock the canon ending Some of you may be wondering how to get the canon ending cutscene for night 5. Well it is simple! During 5AM in Night 5, you'll see a window leading to the outside near the right door. Just click on the door once to lock it. It has to be 5AM though otherwise it won't work! Once the night ends and you do those steps, you can be able to sit back and watch the canon ending cutscene! Night 6? Yep there is a Night 6. It is available to play after all 5 Nights! (If that wasn't obvious!) When 4AM comes in Night 6, All the animatronics will disappear and be replaced by The Real Chef Pee Pee! His mechanics will be explained some other time! Custom Night The custom night can only be accessed by getting all 5 stars! Once all stars are gotten, custom night is all yours! You will face all 8 of these characters in the custom night! * Chef Pee Pee * Cody * Joseph * Junior * Mario * Brooklyn Bot * The Real Chef Pee Pee * Puppet Ken Challenges There are challenges that can be beaten in this game! Minigames Chef Pee Pee's Cooking Dash! In this minigame, you will play as Chef Pee Pee, and the goal in the minigame is to move left and right and catch all of the foods that are falling from the sky. However, there are pieces of poop laid by Shrek that you have to avoid. You simply try to get a high score, and the higher you go the faster the food will fall. If you end up catching 3 pieces of poop, it's game over! Joseph's Baskeball Lessons! You play as Joseph and every time you start this minigame, you are faced against a random opponent such as Chef Pee Pee, Junior, Cody, Brooklyn Guy, Mario, and Ken. The goal is to get the ball through the hoop 5 times before the other character does. The first one with 5 points win! Feed Junior! In this minigame, you have to feed food to Bowser Junior such as Philli Cheese Belly Fillers. Junior gets fatter as you feed him more, and if you feed him enough food, Junior will burp and return to normal size, and in the process will also burp out random prizes that can be in the office as decoration. However, to feed Junior, you must find pieces of food hidden thorughout the cameras in the main game. Cody's Dating Simulator! In this minigame, you play as Cody and the goal is to have him make out with Ken, but you also have to pay attention to Junior and Joseph so they won't turn around. When they turn around, quickly stop making out with Ken and they will turn away. The player wins if they manage to get the love meter filled. If Junior and Joseph catch you, they will laugh at Cody, causing a game over. Mario's Resturaunte! In this minigame, you play as Mario. The minigame is in the style of a restaurant tycoon game, and the goal is to make foods for different SML characters without angering them. If you anger a character three times, it's game over! Puppet Fighter! You play as Brooklyn Guy in this minigame and the goal is to defeat Goodman in a beat-em-up style game. Both Brooklyn Guy and Goodman have a variety of attacks. If Brooklyn Guy defeats Goodman, you win. If Goodman defeats Brooklyn Guy, you lose! Easter Eggs The Amulet! If you go to the backstage camera, you will see a cardboard box which says, "OOTS". Clicking on the box will spawn the order of the stone amulet from Minecraft Story Mode. Clicking on it will summon an animatronic Jesse statue that will spawn near the left door. This is a reference to Five Nights at Jesse's by Rh390110478. Pizza box In the kitchen, there will be a pizza box that says "TOM'S Pizzeria!". If you click on it 6 times, TOM from Graveyard Shift: The Ghastly Gas Station will appear in the kitchen. If you complete the night when that easter egg is active, you will unlock a link. Clicking on that link will give you a secret teaser image for the second installment of Graveyard Shift. Durr Burger If you look closely in the supply closet, you will see a small Durr Burger on a shelf. Clicking on it will activate a small trapdoor near the right door. If you click on the trapdoor you can enter it. Once you go in the trapdoor you will enter a room with deactivated animatronic versions of Durr Burger, Tomatohead, and Cuddle Team Leader. You can look around but there's nothing much but the animatronics. If you press "S", you can be able to turn around, but once you get back to the office, animatronic Durr Burger will jumpscare. The screen then goes to static. It then shows the deactivated Durr Burger animatronic with the words written in red behind him saying, "Fortnites at Durr Burgers! Coming soon to a fanon wiki near you" It will then bring you back to the office.Category:Games by CuldeeFell13